Translate You're Beautiful
by Rafa008
Summary: Another point of view of the last days of sir Aaron.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Couple:** Queen Rin & Sir Aaron  
**Music:** You're Beautiful-James Blunt  
**Summary:** Songfic. Another point of view of the last days of sir Aaron.

**You're Beautiful  
**  
_My life is brilliant_  
_My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan_

Centuries ago, Route City  
Sir Aaron, the young warrior of the Aura, was in the castle's gardens of Cameran, at the beginning of a beautiful afternoon. He was there, waiting for the King of the Castle and the boss of the Royal Guard. Despite the air of tranquility that hung in the gardens and the hills around there, the Kingdom was in war with another kingdom, which was near the Mountain Moon  
Aaron looked at the blue sky, where some Pidgeys flew when a young woman appeared on the balcony of the castle, there are 5 yards from where he stood. It was Rin, the princess, who would be crowned queen in a few days. She was the most beautiful young woman that Aaron had ever seen in life, was an angel. Aaron felt his heart race when his eyes fixed on her green eyes, he had never felt so in love at first sight.  
The wind blew lightly, causing her long blonde hair to fly on her face and she placed a strand behind her ear. Even training and living in the castle for a year, their paths had never crossed, until now, they were always separated by the walls of her room, it was the first time he saw she so closely.  
Aaron murmuring-That must be the princess Rin ...  
Rin, accompanied by her Pokémon, a Mime Jr, had her arms, covered by long and pink sleeves from her dress, resting on the anvil of the balcony, looking at the gardens, when her eyes found the blue-haired man, wearing a hat and knight's clothes and her mouth opened slightly, enchanted by the beauty of the young man. The only time she saw him, he had his back to the door, talking to the king, and Rin had the door a little opened, but only envisioned the back of his blue head and his hat.  
Rin murmuring-Oh, that must be the young Sir Aaron ...  
Aaron made a small bow to the princess, taking off his hat and Rin gave him a small smile, waving her hand, making the other blush slightly.  
Rin-Sir Aaron? It's a pleasure to finally meet you.  
She had a sweet voice and Aaron still was blushing.  
Aaron-The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty.  
But the moment lasted just because then, a guy, older than both appeared next to Rin, fancy robes and by the posture, he should be someone very important, a prince or a duke. He put a hand on Rin's shoulder, leading her into the castle, without looking at the young warrior of Aura, while the her Pokémon followed them inside.  
Prince Dan-Let's go Rin.  
Aaron knew that he should be her fiancé, by the way he treated her. He gave a sad smile to balcony, now empty, straightening his hat and heading to the head of the royal guard and the other riders, who called him.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

All that Aaron knew was that Rin was the most beautiful kind of woman he had ever known, someone who stole his heart in seconds, but it was someone with whom he could never be together. A princess and a knight was something forbidden in the kingdom.  
Inside the castle, Dan drove Rin by the olds corridors, looking somewhat irritated.  
Dan-What did you do on the balcony, talking to a knight? You know that you are not allowed to talk to the employees.  
Rin opened her mouth in shock.  
Rin-Dan! He is a warrior of the Aura, and I just wanted to be polite.  
Dan stopped and looked deep into her eyes, his hands on her shoulders, seriously. He was in the kingdom of Rin's father just a week ago and acted as if he owned it.  
Dan-You are my bride, it's impolite to be smiling and chatting with other men, alone.  
Rin lowered her head, looking away.  
Rin-I'm sorry.

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end._

Two days after the brief encounter between Aaron and Rin, came the day of the coronation of the Princess and soon, it would also be her wedding. The castle was all dressed up and many nobles and residents of Rota were there to watch it. With the war coming, Aaron and his apprentice, the Pokémon Lucario, felt that something would happen that night, then the Rota's warriors were called by the King to guard the castle and Aaron, ahead, would be close to Rin, keeping her safe.  
Rin was close to her throne in the great hall, where everyone was watching her with great expectations, while her father, the king, went to her holding a crown with emeralds on the top of a purple pillow. Aaron and Lucario were nearby. The young keeper of Aura was paralyzed with the beauty of the, now, Queen Rin. She wore a long and purple dress, highlighting her pale skin and the hair was falling in cascades down her back.  
King-So, starting today, the Kingdom Route has a new queen, Rin of Camaran.  
Rin bowed, while her father placed the crown on her head. She rose, waving to the audience and thanked them when all people there applauded, including Sir Aaron. Everyone started dancing and soon the prince Dan took Rin in his arms, carrying her to the middle of the hall where everyone could see them together. Aaron watched the beautiful queen pirouetting and waltzing around the room, with her hair swinging back, and began to imagine how it would be with her in his arms, feeling her perfume, he thought it may be roses, the texture of her skin, her voice saying his name.  
Aaron-Stop imagining it! Our duty is to protect her, and only that!  
He said to himself, ignoring the twinge in his chest and turning his attention to his work. Rin, far, noticed his expression of reverie. It was difficult for the queen believe someone so young and so handsome like Sir Aaron, could be a warrior of the kingdom and also be the guardian of aura. What if she was in his arms at that ball, and not in Dan? Arms should be strong, but gentle at the same time, which would feel as she was floating, instead of having her feet on the ground. She was now queen, so why could not go to him?  
Rin-Unbelievable ...  
Dan-Sorry, but what is unbelievable?  
Rin-Oh, sorry, was thinking too loud. It's nothing.  
Rin excused him and disappeared among the people, her long dress leaning on a flower of time it was over in the corner, without realizing it, going to Aaron, who was surprised to see her.  
Aaron-Majesty, shouldn't you be having fun? After all, it is the day of your coronation.  
He said with a sweet smile on the face, making the queen's heart skip a beat.  
Rin-Well I ... I wonder if the mighty guardian of Aura would like to join me for a ride?  
Aaron was surprised and searched for her groom and saw from afar, his back to them, on the food's table.  
Aaron-Majesty, I don't know if we can, if is right.  
Rin-Please ...  
Her green eyes sparkled, highlighted with the emeralds of his crown. How could he ignore a request from the Queen?  
Aaron-Lucario, can you take my place?  
Lucario-Right sir.  
He held her one arm and she accepted it and the two went the oak doors and Rin felt the heat emanating from him and approached a little more of his arm, because her dress was thin for the cold night. Aaron hit about the scent of the queen. Was roses and it matched perfectly with her.  
As they crossed the oak doors, they came across a beautiful garden, which was lit by several Volbeats and Illumises, despite being a foggy night. The two walked around the huge fountain that was there, their faces illuminated by the glow of pokemons insects. It wasn't a long walk, just a few minutes, but it was too much for them, who knew only a little about each other, she telling him that had grown in the castle, being set up to take the throne, but always going to play with the Pokemons in the garden and he had grown being trained to be guardian of aura, but in the free time, going walking with his friend, the Pokémon Lucario, in the forest.  
Aaron-Majesty, I have wished to know why you choose my company. Not that I'm not enjoying yours, but I'm curious.  
Rin laughing-Please, just call me Rin. I wanted your company because you, for a young man who is warrior too, is so nice and gentle. I'm really enjoying it.  
Both blushed and Aaron tried to control his ability with the Aura, trying not to read her.  
Aaron smiling-I'm also really enjoying your company Majesty, I mean, Rin.  
Both sat on the edge of the fountain and Mime Jr came to his mistress, sitting on her lap and she patted him while Aaron watched, entranced by her sweetness. Suddenly, the queen led a hand to mouth, disguising the yawn, but not think it's better we return, it was a great day.  
Rin-You're right. But I wanted to stay just a little longer here, everything seems so peaceful now, even though in reality it is not ...  
Aaron knew that she was worried about the battle.  
Aaron-I'll stay with you then queen.  
Rin-Thank you my knight.  
Aaron blushed and she laughed softly, placing a long mess of hair behind her ear. His arms were still together, almost glued and Aaron wanted to keep that moment forever, feeling the warmth and the scent of Rin.  
But the head of the royal guard stopped them and asked Aaron to go with them up the road on the outskirts of the kingdom, to investigate a suspect movement. Rin, worried, put a hand gently on Aaron's shoulder before the man go.  
Rin-Please be careful out there.  
Rin, who was still with her hand on his shoulder, slowly withdrew it, looking to his blue eyes. Aaron bowed with his hat and smiled at her.  
Aaron-We will. The Aura is with us. Later, I will accompany you on a walk majesty.  
He knew that this tour would never happen, but still wanted to prolong the moment and record in his mind her green eyes.  
Rin-I will charge  
Before leaving, he touched her face gently, seeing a hint of pink on her cheeks, and then through the gate, leaving her blushed and soon Dan arrived, positioning himself beside her, demanding to know why she was out there with the rider. Aaron turned one last time, seeing Rin enter the castle, accompanied by the groom who had an arm around her waist possessively and then he lowered his head and went to his duties.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

That night, the kingdom had to prepare for the battle that was about to explode and Rin met with Sir Aaron for the last time, on the balcony, where she was looking to the mountains. Lucario had just warned Sir Aaron that the enemy army was approaching and would soon collide, leading to destruction.  
Rin-When the armies reach this palace, our kingdom will end.  
The night was foggy and her voice was serious. Had married in the day before and now King Dan was with the royal council gathering. She had hoped she could be saved from the "white day", by Aaron, but just accepted everything.  
Rin-I will not abandon the palace when the armies attack. My fate will be the same as my kingdom.  
Aaron-But highness ...  
Aaron stared at the queen, who was facing away from him, serious.  
Aaron-There will be no survivors.  
He saw that nothing would change her opinion, which made he had more fears for the safety of the queen, but also admire her more. It was a pity that they could not run away together. Rin avoided looking him, not wanting to break her mask of courage, saying that he would stay in the castle. He then took his stick, with a fixed idea in his head, to go to the Tree of Origin, and jumped on his Pidgeot moving away from the Cameran castle.  
While flying farther and farther toward the tree, he recalled the brief moments that came, between he and the Queen. They could not be together. Not because of the battle, but because she was with someone else and they were from different worlds. He could see the tree now.  
Rin, still on the balcony, watching from afar, a blue battalion and another red, approaching more and more. Then she felt Mime Jr on her shoulder, holding a flower.  
Rin-Oh, but this is a flower of the time!  
With it, Rin watched the moment she and Aaron crossed the oak doors, arm in arm, and smiled sadly when the memory was over.  
After the painful moment when he had to hold Lucario on his bat to avoid the Pokemon to have the same fate as him, he flew to the Tree of Origin. It would be his end. When he used his Aura to restore everything, his body was weak, beginning to crystallize with the crystals that were there, and he found himself in one of them, without realizing that had touched a flower time. His last thoughts were apologizing to Lucario, and also the face of his beautiful queen Rin, telling she would charge the ride. It was time to face the truth, because anyway, he would never be with her.  
Away, in the Castle of Cameran, Rin had received the baton from Pidgeot, and saw the green light emanating from the tree, dust throughout the kingdom to her castle, she realized that Aaron had left, and tears streamed down her face and her body trembled while squeezing the bat on the chest.  
Rin-It's time to face the truth, you would never be with him.

_You're beautiful. __You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._


End file.
